Beginning Of Forever
by LillyScotty
Summary: Since Chris has returned, Lilly's starting to feel sceptical about the growing relationship between her sister and Scotty. Will she able to tell Scotty how she feels before it's too late? One-shot. Read & Review?


**Title: **Beginning Of Forever

**Summary: **Since Chris has returned, Lilly's starting to feel sceptical about the growing relationship between her sister and Scotty. Will she able to tell Scotty how she feels before it's too late?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. Never will.

**Author's Note: **My first one-shot. I actually though I deleted this story. But, I was going through my folders and found it, and thought, why not? We're all missing our favourite show, so why not post it to give some other fans something else to read? Set after the finale of season 7. Maybe a bit out of character. Eh, oh well.. Reviews would really make my day, as I'm sick and have lost my voice... )

* * *

Lilly was mad. Very mad.

When Christina had returned with her baby, Lilly had accepted her back into her life. She gave her a home, food, and protection. Of course, she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive her; it was too hard to forget. Yet, Lilly pushed her own hurt aside to help her sister.

Maybe it was because Christina was her baby sister. Or maybe it was because she now had a daughter.

She wasn't sure, but something inside her pitied her sister. Lilly couldn't leave her out to dry. She couldn't push her away when she now had a child to take care of.

So, Lilly took her in. Everything had been fine the first couple of weeks. Lilly went to work, while Christina stayed at home with her daughter. Chris had named her Elle.

Lilly could remember back to when she was just a small child, sitting on the bed Christina. Her younger sister had told her she always wanted to call her daughter Elle.

"_Why?" Younger Lilly asked._

"_Like mummy."_

_Lilly rolled her eyes, stubbornly crossing her arms. "Her names Ellen."_

"_I don't like that name. I like Elle better."_

"_It's a stupid name!"_

_Christina's eyes started to water, the younger girl sobbing._

"_Will you stop crying? God Chris, you won't even have a baby until you're old!"_

Lilly never had expected Chris to actually name her daughter after their mother. She couldn't bring herself to ever do it herself, if she was to have a child. But then again, Christina always had a strong bond with their mother.

As Lilly worked as hard as she could, Christina looked for work, hoping to find something suitable for a child's presence.

Lately, Christina had been acting different. Every night she would be on the phone, laughing and giggling, just like a little girl. Every so often when Lilly brought her to work, she'd see Chris talking with Scotty.

Lilly decided it was nothing, knowing Scotty would never do anything to jeopardise their friendship again. The phone calls probably weren't even with Scotty. However, that feeling soon faded. Even though Christina barley saw Scotty, it was too much for Lilly to see them together even once. She tried to not care. But for Lilly, it was beginning to be too much.

One night, Lilly arrived home from work, walking through her door.

Her eyes darkened when she spotted Scotty sitting on her couch.

She slammed the door behind her, her breathes rising rapidly.

"Hi Lilly," her sister called cheerfully.

Lilly didn't reply. She threw her briefcase down onto the table, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it up.

After standing with her back to the two behind her, she composed herself, then turned around. "What are you doing here?"

Scotty's eyes locked with hers and he didn't fail to see the hurt in her eyes. "I just came to see how things were..."

"You could have just asked." Lilly said coldly, glaring at him.

"I know."

Christina cleared her throat, bouncing Elle up and down on her knee.

"Stop doing that, you'll hurt her."

"She likes it."

Lilly moved to her sister, snatching the baby from her hands. "No, she doesn't!"

Christina stared in confusion, gazing as Lilly walked away.

Scotty smiled weakly at the now brunette sitting barley centimetres away from him. "Well," he spoke up.

"Maybe you should have told her you were coming."

"Maybe."

Soon, Lilly returned to the living room, glaring at Scotty as she did.

"I guess I'll be going," he muttered, standing up.

"I'll walk you out."

Lilly could only stare as Christina and Scotty lingered at her front door. She felt disgusted as Chris giggled, then placed a hand on Scotty's shoulder. She shook her head as Chris hugged him, then returned to her seat on the couch.

Silence over took the room, Lilly glaring at her younger sister.

Christina refused to meet Lilly's, knowing what to expect.

"What the hell Chris?"

"What?"

Lilly felt her blood start to boil, her hands clenching. "Why are you doing this again?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes, you are!"

Christina rolled her eyes, turning on the TV. Lilly snatched the remote from her hands, turning it off then throwing it onto the floor.

"I'm not having this talk with you Lilly."

"Don't even think about walking away!"

"We were just talking."

"Why the hell are you talking at all?"

"He came to see you...but you weren't here. And we haven't talked in a few weeks."

"And?"

"He just wanted to see how things were going..."

Lilly bit her lip, forcing her anger back down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to do? Ring you?"

"Stay away from him," she whispered shakily, her gaze turning away.

"Why are you so angry anyway?"

"Because he's my friend! I won't let you hurt him again!"

"I won't hurt him Lilly! I've changed."

Lilly laughed, shaking her head. "You said that last time," she spat.

"I have a daughter now. I'm not interested in dating. And I wouldn't hurt you again."

Hurt filled Lilly's eyes as she took a few steps backwards.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Christina asked, watching as Lilly collided with the wall and slowly slid down.

"I don't know."

Christina knelt beside her, resting her head against the wall. "We talked about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He told me you got shot."

A flashback sprung into Lilly's mind and she winced. "Did he?"

"Yeah. And he kept talking about you. Every time I tried to bring something else up, he'd go straight back to you. He always talks about you whenever I see him."

Lilly's heart warmed as her sister grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Go see him."

Lilly shook her head, resting her head on Chris' shoulder.

"Why not? You can't just keep walking around pretending you don't care."

"I don't care."

"Okay, fine. But from now on, you can't get pissed if we talk. We rarely talk, so it shouldn't bother you."

Lilly bit her lip again. Why did she have to be such a bitch sometimes? "How about you just stay away from him?"

"We're friends now. It's nice having a friend around."

"Be friends with somebody else."

Christina moved to sit back down on the couch. She stretched her legs out, resting against the arm set. "Why can't I be friends with him? We're not best friends. Just friends. 'Hi' and 'Bye' friends. "

"Because I don't want you to be friends with him."

Christina laughed sightly, pouting her lips at her older sister. "Lilly, just go tell him you love him."

"I don't love him!" Lilly voice reacted almost immediately, her reply fast.

"Mmhmm."

"I don't!"

"Whatever Lilly. I'm going to bed. Either tell him you love him or get used to him talking to other friends that are women."

Lilly growled in frustration, throwing a pillow against the wall as Chris walked away. "I don't care about him talking to you," she yelled. "I care about you hurting him!"

"Stop making excuses," she heard her sister yell back. "You're just scared he'll find somebody else before you get a chance to tell him about your feelings."

"I'm not scared." Lilly whispered to herself.

She shrunk down against the wall again, her head falling into her hands. Her head shot up when she heard he sisters voice.

"Call him." Christina threw the phone across the room, smiling satisfactorily when it landed in Lilly's lap.

Lilly's hands ran over the dial buttons, her hands hesitating. _Do it while you have the courage. _

As she dialled Scotty's number, she felt her hands shaking.

"Valens."

"Hi."

"Uh, hi..."

"Oh, uh, it's Lilly."

"Lilly. Look, I'm sorry about today."

"Don't be sorry."

"Nah, I should be. After what happened, I don' wanna give you the wrong idea again. Actually, I came over to see you. But she was there."

"I over reacted. You were just talking. Being a friend. She needs a friend."

She heard his soft laugh on the other side of the line and she felt her heart start to melt. "Listen..."

"Yes."

"I was uh, wondering...would you like to go out sometime?"

"Lilly Rush, are you asking me out?"

"No." _Crap, that was way too fast of a reply. _"I mean. Maybe. Yes."

"On a date?"

"Yeah. You don't have to say yes, I was just thinking, you know, that we could..." She trailed, feeling stupid. She had made a mistake. He didn't feel that way towards her.

"Sure."

Or maybe not..."Sure?"

"Yeah, that means yes."

A broad smile slid onto Lilly's lips and she started to kick her legs in the air. "Cool."

"Yeah, cool."

"Um, but, like, when?"

"How about I pick you up tomorrow, at 1, we'll go to lunch?"

"Okay."

"And Lil?"

"Yes."

"You're not pissed at me 'cause of today are you?"

"I was...but I was being stupid. She's gonna be around for a while. You're bound to talk once in a while."

"I guess. I wasn't planning on talking to her at all...but she's a part of your life now, and, if I want to be a part of yours, I guess I gotta be friendly."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh, his words were so sweet. "If you want to see her, just tell me okay?"

"I don't want to really see her...unless you want me too. It's nice talkin' to her and all once in a while. But, you get me..."

"I understand...So we're good?"

"We're good."

"Well then...I better get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Scotty," she whispered, bitting her lip.

"See ya beautiful."

Lilly's eyes widened as the phone went dead. _Beautiful? Did he just call me beautiful? _

"Congratulations."

Lilly looked up to see Christina standing in the doorway. "Thanks."

"And you don't need to worry about me, see?"

Lilly giggled softly, running her hands through her hair. "He really only talked about me?"

"Yep. It was starting to get annoying."

Lilly smiled to herself, slowly standing. "Well I think I'm going to bed now."

"Good idea. You need your beauty sleep if you want to get laid tomorrow."

Lilly punched her sister lightly in arm as the two travelled up the stairs. "That's not funny."

"Relax, it was joke...but you never know."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she climbed into her bed. Maybe she had held it off for a little too long, but she glad. Maybe this was the beginning of something real. Maybe this was going to be forever.


End file.
